hivefandomcom-20200213-history
Otto Malpense
Otto Malpense is an Alpha stream student of H.I.V.E. As a baby he was abandoned outside an orphanage in London where he grew up and by thirteen was running of it. As a toddler he taught himself to read and had an unusual ability of being able to instantly memorize and recall information. History Higher Institute of Villainous Education Otto Malpense was abandoned outside St. Sebastian's orphanage after birth and lived there for 12 years, teaching himself and improving the orphanage for his and the residents' benefit and use. A letter from the government is sent to the orphanage saying it is about to be closed down by the Prime Minister, to save money. Otto hypnotizes the Prime Minister into insulting then mooning an audience. For this, he is taken to H.I.V.E. by Raven. There he meets Wing Fanchu who becomes his best friend as well as Laura Brand who enjoys discussing computers and electronics with Otto, and Shelby Trinity (who is actually the world famous jewel thief "The Wraith"). They all team up to try and escape from H.I.V.E. Dr. Nero orders Raven, his assassin, to keep a close eye on Otto after he discovers that Number One himself (the leader of G.L.O.V.E.) had sponsored his admission to H.I.V.E. Otto's escape plan hinged on shutting down H.IV.E.mind with an EMP, then escaping in a submarine. However, H.I.V.E.mind convinces them to take him along making their plan easier. Upon arrival at the submarine pen, they walk into a bare concrete cell where Dr. Maximilian Nero reveals that the blueprints Otto saw were planted by him and that there was no submarine pen. He also reveals that he replaced their EMP with a non-functional replica. Their whole plan was destined for failure from the beginning, its purpose to teach them a lesson - You can't escape from H.I.V.E. The school is then attacked by Violet, a carnivorous plant created by Nigel Darkdoom. Otto manages to destroy it by modifying several sleeper guns to cause a rock fall on top of the plant's nerve cluster, saving the school. Otto seizes his chance to escape and takes Wing to the aircraft hangar, intending on escaping in a Shroud dropship. Wing, however, refuses to go, claiming the necklace he saw on Nero's neck was the other half of the one given to him by his mother. He refuses to go until he can uncover the mystery. Overlord Protocol In the Overlord Protocol he travels with Wing to Wing's fathers funeral. When the safe house comes under attack Wing is shot by Cypher with a tranquiliser gun which shocks Otto due to Wing being his best friend. Otto and Raven manage to escape to a safe house in the dock area. They parachute from a Shroud which comes to rescue them as it's about to blow up and then land in Cypher's facility which is located in a crater below the ground. Otto manages to blow up the manufacturing line for Cypher's robot assassins that are being built to destroy HIVE then rescues Raven from one of the larger robots. They escape from the facility and return to HIVE, where the Contessa has taken over. Otto and Professor Pike switch HIVEmind off and on again to restore the A.I. to his original setting enabling him to function with human emotion. HIVEmind is allowed access to the whole internet and uses it's processing power to hack into Cypher's control centre and takes over one of the robots, using it to defeat Cypher. Escape Velocity Dr Nero has been captured by the Hostile Operative Prosecution Executive, or H.O.P.E., a brutal new agency. It is up to Otto to save him, but first he needs to escape from the Contessa, Dr Nero's new replacement. She sedates all the students, but Otto, Wing, Laura ,and Shelby are rescued from the Contessa by Raven. They escape on a Shroud, which Raven flies to Diabolus Darkdoom's submarine, the Megalodon. Otto uses his power to interface with computers to convince Darkdoom of the feasibility of Otto's plan to hack into the MI6 server, Deepcore. They do this and find where Nero is being held. Then, H.I.V.E.mind, in the shape of one of Cypher's assassin droids, is picked up by the Megalodon. He, Otto, Darkdoom, Laura, Shelby, Wing, Raven and H.I.V.E.mind go to save Nero. They manage to break Nero out and give him a therm-optic camouflage suit, but Sebastian Trent uses an EMP device to disable the suits' camouflaging capabilities. He, Nero, Darkdoom and Wing are captured, but Otto's modifications to H.I.V.E.mind's therm-optic camouflage suit is successful, meaning he is still invisible. Number One is revealed as a traitor. Nero and Otto are blasted into space onto Number One's hideout, a satellite 300 miles above the earth. Number One is revealed to have been taken over by Overlord, a psychotic AI that was designed by G.L.O.V.E to serve but turned on its masters. Overlord tries to take over Otto, but H.I.V.E.mind, who managed to stow away on the shuttle, attacks Overlord. He stops Overlord from taking over Otto, and persuades Otto to delete both him and Overlord while he still has control. He is deleted in the struggle, and both the AIs are presumed dead. Otto and Nero return to the Megalodon via the escape pod on Number One's satellite, where his friends greet him. Dreadnought The story starts with Otto and his friends introducing themselves to Lucy Dexter, a new girl at H.I.V.E., they all quickly become friends. Meanwhile, Otto and Laura are worried about their impending survival trip whilst Shelby and Wing are looking forward to it. Lucy asks if she can join their teams, which they all agree to. On the way to the training trip they stop off at the Dreadnought, Diabolous Darkdoom's new command vessel. Otto is immediately impressed with the scale of the massive airship. Rogue Otto is captured by Sebastian Trent and injected with Animus which makes him obey every order that is given to him, even to attack his friends. Later it is revealed that Overlord is still inside the computer implanted in his brain. Description Otto is short with white spiky hair and blue eyes (revealed to be an exact clone to Number One in Escape Velocity). Though he isn't exactly the fittest H.I.V.E. student or the most talented at martial arts he does have a few talents in that area, though with regard to self-defence he prefers using a quick nerve pinch. Skills *'Hacking' - one of Otto's talents but his method differs to that of is friend Laura who is also a skilled hacker. Otto generally goes for a more brute-force method as opposed to Laura who uses a more delicate way. *'Memory' - Otto has a perfect photographic memory. He absorbs information like a sponge. This is revealed to be due to the fact he has a computer device implanted into his skull designed to host Overlord. *'Self-defence' - though not one of his talents he can still defend himself but mainly by means of a nerve pinch which isn't very effective in all situations. Wing starts to tutor him in self-defense in The Overlord Protocol. In Rogue, while under the effects of Animus, Ghost trains Otto in many skills, including self-defense. Otto appears to retain these skills, as shown when he eliminated other students in a training excersice. Relationships *'Wing' - he and Wing share a "cell" at HIVE and are best friends, having known each other from their first day at the school. In Aftershock, he is upset at Otto's expulsion, telling him that he is his brother, and that "brothers are always together in spirit." *'Laura' - Otto and Laura both get along well sharing a common interest: computers and electronics. Laura and Otto are hinted to be in love with each other (it is known for sure that Laura is in love with Otto). When Lucy and Otto fall in love Laura is very upset even though Otto doesn't intially realize this. In Aftershock, it is revealed he told Laura he loved her in Brazil, and they kiss before fighting Minerva's troops. Otto is heartbroken when he discovers she was working for the Disciples. *'Lucy' - after Lucy arrives at H.I.V.E. in Dreadnought ''she quickly becomes friends with Otto, and later develop a romance of sorts, to Laura's dismay as she is in love with Otto. Otto is devastated at her death in ''Zero Hour ''and in later books is still saddened at her death. *'Shelby' - Shelby is good friends with Otto and enjoys teasing him as she does with the others, they both develop a "friendly" rivalry in some of the classes, trying to out-do one another. In ''Aftershock, Shelby is brought to tears by his expulsion from H.I.V.E. *'Franz ' - Otto and Franz are friends, sharing adventures at H.I.V.E. He is upset to have to say goodbye to him in Aftershock after he is expelled. *'Nigel' - Nigel and Otto are good friends, often sharing adventures. *'Tom and Penny' - Otto was friends with Tom and Penny before H.I.V.E., when they would steal things for him upon his request. When they arrive at H.I.V.E., Otto is glad to see them and convinces them to help them steal the test papers. The two fit in very well with Otto's friends. *'Block and Tackle' - Otto hates the violent members of the Henchmen stream, getting into a fight with them on his first day. Since he has had many run-ins with them some which have been potentialy life-threatning. *'Raven ' - Otto and Raven have respect for each other and their abilities. Otto can get away with more around Raven than most students, but he still respects her power. She has saved his life on many occasions, which Otto is grateful for. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:H.I.V.E. students